This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an example described below, more particularly provides for long term electrical power storage in downhole tools.
It is known to store electrical power downhole in batteries. The batteries may be used to operate electronic circuitry of a downhole tool. In order to conserve the electrical power while the electronic circuitry is not being actively used in operation of the tool, the electronic circuitry can be placed in “sleep” mode.
Unfortunately, the electronic circuitry continues to consume electrical power, even while in sleep mode. For example, the electronic circuitry may need to receive and process measurements made by a sensor, in order to detect when the electronic circuitry should “awaken” from the sleep mode. This electrical power consumption by the electronic circuitry in the sleep mode can significantly reduce the stored electrical power over long periods of time.
Therefore, for the above reasons and others, it will be appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the art of providing long term electrical power storage for downhole tools. Such improvements can be useful whether or not batteries are used for downhole electrical power storage, and whether or not any circuitry is awaken from a sleep mode, etc.